Les escargots sont hermaphrodites
by RobinPanther
Summary: Vous avez lu le titre. Plutôt intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Une fiction qui parlerait de ces sympathiques et baveux gastéropodes… Alors vous espérez en savoir plus en jetant un œil au résumé… qui ne résume finalement rien du tout. À part ce que vous êtes en train de faire, là, tout de suite. Vous devenez donc si intrigués que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de cliquer sur le lien.
1. Lucy

Coucou :)

Ah, enfin, le lancement d'un projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps : un recueil d'histoires, trop courtes ou trop dispersées pour en faire une fiction complète. J'ignore encore combien il y en aura. Dans tous les cas, voici la première :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les rayons du soleil matinal effleurèrent le sommet de sa tête, réchauffant par la même occasion ses cheveux blonds d'ordinaire soignés, mais qui exposaient à présent l'architecture brouillon d'un vulgaire nid d'oiseau. Les paupières tiraillées par la douleur d'une nuit sans sommeil, Lucy Heartfilia cligna bêtement des yeux face au salut éclatant et bien trop lumineux que lui adressait l'astre du jour. Les muscles du dos et des fesses devenus totalement endoloris pour avoir gardé une position inconfortable pendant des heures, l'adolescente poussa sans le vouloir un gémissement de vieille dame en se levant de son siège, et traîna ses pantoufles roses sur le plancher de son appartement pour aller se servir à boire.

Elle attrapa dans son réfrigérateur une bouteille d'eau fraiche et plaqua d'abord le plastique froid contre sa joue avant d'en dévisser le bouchon. L'été était la saison qu'elle attendait chaque année avec impatience, mais qu'elle souhaitait ardemment voir disparaître sitôt arrivée. Les mois de juillet et d'août n'existaient plus, fusionnés en une seule période que Lucy surnommait affectueusement « l'Enfer ». L'hiver, avec ses lots d'autres cadeaux à la fois attrayants et indésirables, lui était semblable en tout point, en fin de compte. La nature humaine était décidemment bien difficile à satisfaire.

Lucy posa brusquement la bouteille d'eau sur la table, faisant gicler le liquide sur la surface du meuble dans la plus grande indifférence. Elle agissait _toujours _comme d'habitude_. _Le monde aussi, autour d'elle, n'avait pas changé. Le soleil se levait, jouait son rôle de réveil naturel, et elle, elle en venait à l'une de ces réflexions habituelles sur la météo. Tout était parfaitement normal. La lumière qui envahissait graduellement son petit appartement. Le ciel bleu était à sa place, tout comme le canal qu'elle se plaisait à contempler et longer à toute heure de la journée. Et pourtant, elle le sentait, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

La responsable de ce brusque changement, autre que sa curiosité maladive, était la _chose_ qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau, et qu'elle n'osait même plus regarder, de peur de revivre toutes ces heures de cauchemar.

Toute cette histoire avait commencé la veille au soir, alors que Lucy rentrait d'un après-midi shopping qui, le croyait-elle à juste titre, sortait de l'ordinaire. Car ce n'était pas une énième tenue qui se trouvait dans son sac, mais une machine flambant neuve qu'elle convoitait depuis des semaines avant d'avoir finalement réuni la somme nécessaire à son achat. Euphorique et fébrile comme une petite fille déballant ses cadeaux, Lucy s'était dépêchée de sortir de son emballage le lourd appareil et de le poser le plus précautionneusement du monde sur le bureau qu'elle avait vidé au préalable. Puis, elle s'était reculée de plusieurs pas et avait jaugé l'ensemble du regard, comme si elle venait d'achever une œuvre d'art. Parfaitement satisfaite, et surtout brûlant d'impatience, elle avait ensuite laissé échapper un petit rire jovial avant de fondre sur sa chaise et d'appuyer sur le bouton « Marche ».

L'écran noir, d'une netteté parfaite, s'était aussitôt redressé et éclairé. Le cœur de Lucy battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle voyait défiler toute une succession de messages sans queue ni tête qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps de lire. Sur ses genoux, Plue semblait lui aussi fasciné par la drôle de machine. Enfin, une cible bleue était apparue au milieu de l'écran, ainsi que le doigt d'une main grossièrement dessinée qui voulait apparemment inciter l'utilisateur à l'imiter.

Non sans un certain émerveillement, Lucy posa le bout de son index sur la cible, qui s'agrandit et disparut dans un son léger et plutôt mélodieux, laissant place à une interface immaculée et parsemée d'icônes en tout genre. Elle poussa un cri de joie en levant les bras en l'air, avant de se rendre compte deux secondes plus tard qu'elle n'avait en réalité rien accompli d'extraordinaire.

- Je crois que toute l'histoire du vendeur m'est montée à la tête, gloussa-t-elle en songeant au numéro grandiloquent du commerçant qui lui avait vanté les milles et unes qualités du produit. Hein, Plue ? _Plue ?_

Avachi sur ses genoux, son petit compagnon stellaire s'était visiblement assoupi, l'une des énormes sucettes qu'il affectionnait encore coincée dans sa bouche. Dans un profond élan d'affection, Lucy caressa sa petite tête avant de le déposer en douceur sur son lit et de retourner à son tout nouvel _Earkon_*.

Les plaintes cinglantes d'Hibiki au sujet de la vente d'appareils basés essentiellement sur sa magie n'avaient fini de casser les oreilles de toute la guilde, qu'il venait régulièrement squatter à l'occasion. Des réclamations qui s'étaient, évidemment, très vite éteintes lorsque le créateur, las de ses interventions pour le moins _pénibles_, lui avait proposé de devenir l'égérie du produit. Lucy n'avait pas pu cacher une grimace en voyant s'étaler du jour au lendemain l'énorme visage du mage de Blue Pegasus sur toutes les boites et spots publicitaires. Elle se souvenait que le reste des Trimens et Ichiya avaient eux-aussi cherché à faire partie du projet, mais le responsable avait apparemment refusé tout net. Dans un sens, Lucy ne comprenait que trop bien cette décision.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de toutes les applications, qui lui parurent presque toutes d'une inutilité dérangeante, avant d'accéder à celle qui l'intéressait le plus, et qui justifiait son prix exorbitant, la _« Recherche »._ Le curseur clignotait dans une barre vide, prêt à la saisie. Songeuse, Lucy s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et se mit à réfléchir. Que pouvait-elle chercher ? Elle finit par hausser les épaules et taper au hasard un nom sur le clavier : _« Magnolia »._

Aussitôt, un enchaînement d'images et de textes jaillirent de nulle part pour se disposer aux quatre coins de l'écran. Des photos de paysages qu'elle connaissait bien, comme la cathédrale Kaldia et le Parc de la porte Sud ; des articles de presse datant de diverses époques, des archives jaunies aux reportages photos, sur l'histoire de la ville. Lucy tomba même sur une notice explicative de la « Configuration Guildartz » au fil de ses pérégrinations. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Hibiki s'était montré si réfractaire à l'entrée de l'_Earkon_ sur le marché.

- Sa magie deviendra bientôt complètement inutile, à ce rythme-là, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute en repensant aux discours indignés dont le beau mage les avait constamment abreuvés. On n'a pas accès à la télépathie ni aux sorts de défense, mais c'est vrai que cela reste quand même très similaire à sa technique…

Elle ne comptait cependant pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. La mention de _Guildartz_ lui avait donné une nouvelle idée de recherche. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Lucy tapa lentement sur les touches du clavier : « _Fairy Tail »._

La recherche était cette fois beaucoup plus dense, mais étrangement moins fructueuse. Tout ce qui ressortait datait seulement des années précédentes. La ressource la plus ancienne était une photographie du Maître lorsqu'il était plus jeune, que le Maître de Blue Pegasus leur avait déjà montré à leur première rencontre. Il n'y avait strictement aucune information visible sur la création de la guilde, ni même sur les maîtres précédant Makarov. Erza et Mirajane étaient omniprésentes, mais aussi Juvia, Loki, Grey et Natsu, dans différents articles qui leur étaient consacrés, rédigés par le journaliste barré et terriblement agaçant du _Sorcerer_.

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Prise d'un frisson presque honteux, elle reporta ses doigts sur le clavier et fit ce que tous ceux possédant un égo minimum ont fait depuis longtemps : une recherche basée sur son propre nom.

Elle rapprocha son visage de l'écran pour observer minutieusement les résultats de la recherche _« Lucy Heartfilia »._ Son coude se cogna douloureusement contre le rebord du bureau.

- _C'est pas vrai_ ! haleta-t-elle en avisant une avalanche de clichés photographiques.

Elles avaient été presque toutes prises à son insu, dans des poses suggestives ou alors grotesques qui la firent rougir de honte, et qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir adoptées. Lucy parcourut fébrilement la série, se promettant intérieurement de casser les dents du journaliste du _Sorcerer _dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus, et tomba finalement sur un résultat où aucune partie de son corps n'apparaissait.

Eberluée, Lucy resta immobile quelques secondes. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et se massa longuement les paupières avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, bardé d'un énorme titre : _« L'écho de l'amour ». _Une moiteur inhabituelle recouvrit ses aisselles en moins d'un dixième de secondes. Comment diable une recherche portant sur son nom et une histoire à l'eau de rose pouvaient-elles être associées ? Sentant presque le contrôle de sa main lui échapper, elle appuya en tremblant sur le titre en gras, se préparant mentalement au pire.

Lucy ne se souvenait plus à partir de quel moment elle avait commencé à raffoler des livres. Le personnel de la maison familiale, ses seuls amis de l'époque, l'y avait encouragé avec ardeur, s'assurant qu'il y en ait toujours de nouveaux à portée de mains, quels qu'ils soient. C'était cet amour des histoires en tout genre qui l'avait conforté dans son désir de devenir écrivain. Une carrière qui se retrouvait inexplicablement au point mort depuis quelques temps. Lucy soupira. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, s'y accouder et observer distraitement la ville se réveiller, l'esprit encore embrumé par tout ce qu'elle avait lu.

Plue, parfaitement rasséréné grâce à plusieurs heures de sommeil, s'accrocha au bas de son pantalon pour lui dire bonjour : « _Pon, pon !_ »

- Bonjour Plue, répondit Lucy en bâillant et sans grand enthousiasme.

Elle avait passé la nuit à ratisser toutes les histoires inventées dont elle était l'héroïne, et n'avait même pas encore exploré la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Des heures passées à suivre ses propres aventures en tant que princesse d'une dynastie disparue, clone créé à l'image de sa mère, ou encore esclave d'une magie illimitée… Sans compter les passages plus ou moins osés sur elle et plusieurs autres garçons de la guilde. En les lisant, elle avait eu envie de se cacher définitivement sous les couvertures ! Comment pourrait-elle de nouveau regarder ces mêmes personnes dans les yeux, à présent ? Elle paierait cher pour savoir qui étaient les allumés qui écrivaient tant d'inepties sur ses amis et elle.

- _Rah !_ hurla-t-elle brusquement en levant les poings. Qui peut-donc bien s'amuser à écrire ce genre de choses sur des gens qu'ils ne connaissent même pas ?

- _Pon, pon_, intervint Plue en diplomate.

- J'ai eu droit à absolument tout, continua Lucy en poussant un soupir dépité. Des romances et des drames complètement absurdes, en passant par des histoires de traque, de vampires et d'uniformes scolaires…

« Personne ne me voit comme je suis vraiment. On dirait qu'ils préféraient tous que je sois… _différente. »_

- _Poon_, dit doucement Plue en posant sa patte sur sa jambe.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas _forcément_ besoin d'un petit-ami ! fulmina Lucy en tapant le cadre de la fenêtre du plat de la main. Ils essaient tous de me caser avec n'importe qui, mais ce n'est pas interdit de rester seule, non ? _Plue…_ Tu m'écoutes, là ?

L'esprit du chiot arrêta de poursuivre sa queue et de tourner sur lui-même. Il sauta sur ses jambes minuscules en lui adressant un salut militaire : _« Poon ! »_

- C'est vrai, ça ! reprit Lucy, satisfaite, les mains sur les hanches. J'ai le droit de rester une jeune femme seule et indépendante ! Et même une héroïne pantouflarde, si ça me chante !

- _Poooon !_ approuva Plue en sautant en l'air.

- Et cette indépendance, je vais commencer par l'assumer en dénichant l'adresse de ce petit furoncle de Jason, grogna-t-elle en se rasseyant bruyamment sur la chaise et en tapant férocement le nom du rédacteur du _Weekly Sorcerer_.

* * *

*Earkon : "Ear-" de "Earkype" (magie des archives, Hibiki, Nirvana, sauver le monde, m'voyez ?) et "-kon" de "pasokon", autrement dit de "personal computer" en japonais.


	2. Coeur de papier

Hola :)

Enfin, je parviens à publier ce chapitre nettement plus long que prévu, m'enfin, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur niveau qualité.  
Aujourd'hui, je parle d'un personnage qui m'a toujours intrigué, et j'en donne ma propre version. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un brouhaha ordinaire de début d'après-midi faisait trembler la bâtisse de toutes parts. Déjà, les murs de pierre de la guilde se préparaient sourdement à recevoir de plein fouet tables, chaises et autres éléments du décor, tandis que ces dernières murmuraient pour la énième fois une courte prière avant le début des hostilités. Fairy Tail n'était décidément pas un endroit où il faisait bon vivre lorsqu'on faisait partie du mobilier.

Vêtu de son habituel chandail coloré et de son turban oriental, Végéta Echo ne se laissa pas distraire une seule seconde par cette averse menaçante de phalanges qui se profilait à l'horizon. Une nouvelle goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe, ses yeux et toute son attention restaient rivés sur une poutre du plafond. Le cerveau bouillonnant, il bougea méticuleusement les lèvres.

― _Je sens que je vais… craquer… _

― J'ai presque fini, s'empressa aussitôt son interlocuteur. Tu peux y arriver, ne lâches pas cette poutre du regard !

Sa vue commençait à se troubler dangereusement. Des crampes sourdes parcourraient ses bras et ses jambes, qu'il s'efforçait de garder immobile à tout prix. Jamais il n'était parvenu à se concentrer aussi longtemps. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir, s'il n'était pas si difficile de résister au flux rythmique et entêtant qui coulait dans ses veines.

― _J-je n'y arrive plus,_ bredouilla Végéta en avalant laborieusement sa salive. Toute cette…_ pression, _je la sens qui m'écrase… Mon corps, _il est…_

L'entière volonté du monde ne lui suffirait pas, il le savait.

― Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais il ne manque plus que...

― Trop…, marmonna Végéta d'une voix d'outre-tombe. _Trop tard._

Readers Johnner poussa un léger soupir de défaite en voyant son modèle se redresser au dernier moment comme un automate. Les bras en l'air, Végéta enchaîna plusieurs pas de danse de son cru, plus heureux que jamais d'être sorti de cette torpeur sans fin. Le peintre au ventre bedonnant secoua la tête en regardant l'adolescent tourner et virevolter sur lui-même à toute vitesse, avant de finir par sourire à la moitié du dessin qu'il avait esquissé de lui.

― Combien de temps ? lui demanda Végéta non sans s'arrêter de bouger. J'ai fait combien de temps ?

― Tu as réussi à ne pas bouger pendant deux minutes entières, répondit-il en mélangeant rapidement du rouge et du jaune pour parvenir à l'orange de la tenue du garçon. _Bravo_, je te félicite !

Végéta partit dans un gloussement de rire victorieux. Readers n'ignorait pas que l'adolescent de seize ans avait toujours souffert dans son enfance de ce trop-plein d'énergie qu'il ne parvenait jamais à entièrement dépenser. Un dynamisme qui avait ainsi tout naturellement trouvé sa place dans cette guilde débordant continuellement d'enthousiasme. Végéta semblait même de plus en plus dépassé par celui des autres mages. Readers considérait toutefois que cela ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien.

― Est-ce que tu as pu capturer toute l'essence de ce nouveau mouvement ? repartit l'intéressé en reproduisant cette pose compliquée que Readers s'était efforcé de crayonner. Je l'ai appelé « Suprématie du paon fondu dans le cercle lumineux de l'astre solaire ».

― Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, assura le peintre en s'interrogeant intérieurement sur ce qui avait pu lui inspirer ce nom à coucher dehors. Tout est là.

― Tant mieux alors, dit Végéta en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai bien l'intention d'en mettre plein la vue à Ministrel quand je partirais là-bas ! Je dois commencer à m'améliorer dès maintenant.

Readers posa délicatement la pointe du crayon sur la toile blanche. Les délires ambitieux du jeune mage, il les connaissait par cœur. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Végéta criait à tue-tête qu'il irait dans un futur proche étudier à Ministrel, la « terre sainte des arts, avec un grand "_A_" ». Projet qui n'avait de ce fait pas la _moindre _chance de voir le jour étant donné l'inexistence du mot « épargne » dans le vocabulaire du garçon.

― Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, lui lança Readers d'un ton confiant, comme à chaque fois que le sujet venait sur le tapis.

Il était en train de commencer au fusain les détails des traits de son visage quand il se rendit compte que Végéta avait arrêté de danser. Le turban bleu posé de travers sur ses yeux, l'adolescent le regardait en face avec une moue boudeuse qu'il lui avait rarement vue.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à faire semblant, Readers ? continua-t-il d'une voix plus sourde, les bras croisés.

― Je te demande pardon ?

Végéta secoua la tête à la manière d'un professeur intransigeant. Derrière lui, Macao et Natsu s'étaient tous les deux empoignés, et s'insultaient copieusement afin de décider qui était le meilleur mage de feu. Les autres mages encourageaient leur favori à grand renforts de cris et de sifflements.

― Je sais que tu as étudié à Ministrel avant de venir vivre ici. Le Maître me l'a dit quand il était complètement soûl, l'autre jour.

Le mage de vingt-sept ans écarquilla les yeux devant l'air vexé de son ami, surpris qu'il puisse s'offusquer d'une chose pareille.

― J'y suis resté moins d'un an, c'est tout, répondit-il finalement avec plus de froideur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Au même moment, un fracas sonore retentit dans la salle. Meuglant comme des animaux sauvages, Elfman et Grey avaient respectivement agrippé des tables pour les lever au-dessus de leurs têtes, afin de s'en servir comme massue pour assommer l'autre. La vague d'affolement qui surgit derrière lui ne fit nullement ciller le danseur.

― _Mais… _mais tu sais pourtant que c'est mon_ rêve_ ! s'étrangla-t-il en redressant son couvre-chef. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas ! _Toujours ! _Alors pourquoi je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant ?

Son visage encore transpirant le fixait avec une intensité inédite. Readers fit de même, mais dut se résoudre à reposer son crayon en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, mais tout le monde était trop occupé à se battre pour cela.

― Ecoute, je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher quoique ce soit… Seulement, je…

Readers s'interrompit. Il devait soigneusement choisir ses mots.

― J'ai passé les… les _pires_ moments de ma vie là-bas, révéla-t-il d'une petite voix, qui n'était cependant pas recouverte par le hurlement des autres. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas te démoraliser, pour ton rêve…

Végéta haussa les sourcils. Les doigts entrelacés, Readers devina sa surprise de le voir dans cet état. Lui-même avait entrepris jusque-là d'occulter ce pan de son passé. Il aurait voulu garder ça en lui pour toujours.

― _M-me décourager_ ? répéta-t-il d'un air contrit. Mais… C'est si dur que ça, là-bas ?

― Bien plus éprouvant que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, répondit Readers d'un air sombre, en contemplant ses mains tachées de carbone et de peinture. J'étais jeune, exactement comme toi. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de toucher le fond.

Le peintre releva lentement la tête vers la fenêtre, celle auprès de laquelle il aimait bien dessiner quand il faisait beau. Il lui suffisait généralement d'y lancer un regard pour y puiser l'inspiration, dans le bleu énigmatique du ciel, le vert mousseux de l'arbre du parc de la Porte Sud, et également dans toute la vie de Magnolia qui continuait à pétiller derrière les carreaux. Ce spectacle qu'il contemplait chaque jour orienta comme à l'accoutumée ses pensées vers la personne qui lui avait sorti la tête de l'eau. Cette beauté exotique dont il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir du visage.

* * *

Il régnait à Kartesia un air doux et sucré de célébration de fin d'année. Les ruelles pavées et enneigées de la capitale étaient toutes parcourues par des visiteurs venus des quatre coins du royaume pour admirer le grandiose spectacle luminaire de la ville. Comme d'habitude, l'humeur festive générale suffisait à atténuer la violence des courants d'air glacés qui balayaient les visages rougis par le froid, emmitouflés dans d'épaisses écharpes. L'odeur du pain sucré et de la barbe-à-papa, souvenirs d'enfance de bon nombre d'entre eux, faisait sourire tous les passants, même ceux qui devaient encore travailler en cette veille chargée de réveillon.

Readers aimait bien cette période de l'année. Elle lui évoquait en écho sa propre jeunesse, lorsqu'il n'était encore que le benjamin timide d'une fratrie de six enfants, et que sa vie était encore exempte de soucis. Les batailles de boules de neige, qui s'étaient transformés au fil du temps en véritables tournois intergénérationnels ; la création de bonhommes de neige à l'effigie de toute la famille, qu'il appréciait particulièrement en dépit des engelures de ses doigts. Les rires allègres des enfants qui remplissaient son cœur n'avaient pas fini de résonner lorsqu'il contemplait le parterre immaculé de la cour à travers la fenêtre. Il aurait pu agréablement savourer cette bouffée de nostalgie qui l'accompagnait souvent dans cette nouvelle solitude qu'il avait choisie, mais l'horloge, intransigeante, ne lui permettrait pas de pareils écarts.

Il avait les yeux rougis et pleurants à force de les avoir écarquillés des nuits durant, et la peau des jointures de ses doigts s'était muée en corne. Son estomac devait bien crier famine depuis des heures. Il retirait néanmoins de toutes ces petites douleurs une satisfaction des plus grisantes. Il l'avait enfin terminée. Cette toile qui lui avait demandé plus de six mois de travail acharné, et qu'il ne pouvait cesser de scruter amoureusement. Ce sentiment de fierté du travail accompli ne l'avait pas affecté depuis des mois.

Le jeune homme mince qui venait d'atteindre ses dix-huit ans sursauta quand le coucou de sa chambre exigüe sortit de sa cachette en piaillant pour indiquer qu'il était huit heures du matin. Readers se mit aussitôt à farfouiller parmi les pots de peintures, vides ou encore intacts, les pinceaux, les crayons de couleurs, les fusains et les bouts de mie de pain noircis qui tapissaient le plancher. Il en sortit avec toutes les peines du monde une boite de vernis, _« Magic'glass »,_ qu'il s'était procuré des mois auparavant pour cette seule occasion. Readers dévissa le couvercle du vernis magique et y trempa l'unique brosse propre qui lui restait. Il appliqua ensuite une généreuse couche sur le haut du tableau, et regarda l'enchantement s'accomplir. Le liquide transparent s'écoula lentement sur la surface de la toile, pour la recouvrir entièrement sans omettre une seule partie. La seconde suivante, le vernis s'était complètement durci, pareil à une pellicule de verglas. Readers fut à la fois ravi, et très surpris, de constater qu'il avait eu raison de croire Dolce, pour une fois.

Il avait rencontré cet étudiant original le jour même de son arrivée ici, à l'école. Readers avait été instantanément frappé par son comportement nerveux, pour ne pas dire constamment _agité_, alors que Dolce allait et venait dans les couloirs de l'étage des chambres, en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles à deux heures du matin. Ce sculpteur de génie ne pouvait pas rester inoccupé plus de cinq minutes, victime d'insomnies terribles que Readers et les autres n'avaient pas fini de maudire, et souffrait d'une impatience chronique. Dolce lui avait confié un peu plus tard qu'il mettait à profit le temps qu'il débloquait la nuit pour l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, qu'il appelait « bidouillage » d'objets magiques. Et Readers savait qu'il y avait suffisamment de bric-à-brac magique dans sa chambre pour ouvrir une boutique spécialisée.

Dans l'ombre, la plupart des étudiants s'adressaient maintenant à lui pour obtenir les produits les plus spéciaux, et donc plus difficiles à dénicher par eux-mêmes : peintures multicolores et solvants magiques, pinceaux, crayons, tout en sachant pertinemment que la moitié des objets de la liste devaient être interdits par le règlement de l'école. Mais en entendant toutes les rumeurs de suspension et de renvoi qui courraient sur sa personne, Dolce s'était aussitôt empressé de s'élever en dernier rempart contre l'autorité, et n'hésitait plus à distribuer ses ustensiles illégaux au nez et à la barbe de cette dernière. Readers voyait mal comment tout cela pouvait seulement bien finir, mais son ami ne semblait pas éprouver le dixième de ses inquiétudes.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il souleva la toile du chevalet. Pourquoi se voilait-il la face ainsi ? C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il croyait avoir accompli un chef d'œuvre. Ses impressions, il avait pourtant appris à les faire taire depuis qu'il était parvenu à entrer dans l'école d'art la plus prestigieuse de Ministrel. Tout ce qui comptait était l'avis du Grand Jury. Et tout ce qu'il devait faire, lui, c'était peindre et dessiner, dessiner et peindre, sans reprendre son souffle. L'espoir était toutefois permis. Il pouvait le sentir grandir, bien caché derrière le troupeau de doutes qui l'assaillaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Des flocons de neige s'écrasaient silencieusement contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Leur ombre grise se reflétait sur l'un des rares tableaux muraux qu'il avait pu ramener de chez lui, et qui représentait une banale scène de la vie familiale. Ses frères et sœurs souriaient tous, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Même cette soupe au lait d'Odélia, qui se plaignait sans arrêt de tout et de rien. Un pli soucieux se dessina sur le front du benjamin des Johnner. Readers était incapable de se souvenir depuis quand il n'avait plus peint ce qu'il aimait.

* * *

Son tableau bascula en arrière et se fracassa sur le sol. Le cadre en bois se fendit et déchira la toile en deux. Animé d'une colère aveuglante, il envoya balader d'un coup de pied la totalité des quinze chevalets solitaires qui habitaient l'Atelier de peinture numéro quatre. Dans un contexte différent, le jeune homme aurait été le premier à se froisser d'un tel comportement, mais cette vague de frustration, celle qui le tourmentait depuis des mois et qui à présent s'échappait de son corps, soulageait son être blessé comme un baume. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Pas tout de suite.

_« Monsieur Johnner, je vais être parfaitement honnête avec vous. Nous, le Grand Jury, sommes très loin, vraiment très loin d'être satisfaits de votre travail fourni durant ces derniers mois. »_

Le jeune homme se saisit d'un pot de peinture et en fit gicler le contenu sur les murs de crépis. Il ne distingua bientôt plus le paysage hivernal du dehors, les immenses lucarnes recouvertes sous plusieurs couches visqueuses de jaune, de bleu et de rose pastel, plongeant tout l'Atelier dans l'obscurité.

La respiration haletante, Readers balança rageusement le bidon vide dans un coin de la pièce. Il se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, proprement indifférent aux tâches colorées qui constelleraient sa chemise et ses longs cheveux roux, noués en catogan.

_« Il manque quelque chose à vos œuvres. Et c'est parfaitement regrettable de ne pas l'avoir encore découvert alors que nous sommes déjà arrivés en fin d'année. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? »_

Non. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau y réfléchir de toutes ses forces, Readers n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait manquer à ce qu'il peignait avec tant d'acharnement. Etait-ce le contraste des ombres avec la lumière ? L'utilisation des couleurs ? La pertinence des sujets représentés ? Il n'avait jamais eu à se poser toutes ses questions, autrefois. Depuis qu'il avait hérité de la vieille boite de crayons de son grand-frère, il avait toujours dessiné ce qu'il souhaitait, et comme il le souhaitait, sans se préoccuper de la moindre règle. C'était de cette façon que le dessin était devenu sa passion. L'unique raison pour laquelle il s'était paradoxalement rendu dans cette école et s'y était enfermé dans le but de progresser.

_La peinture le rendait libre._

Un son retentit dans son dos. Readers eut l'impression qu'une étagère en métal lui était tombée sur le haut du crâne en avisant une silhouette sur le pas de la porte. Des doigts pressèrent l'interrupteur, et les lampes du plafond se mirent aussitôt à bourdonner en s'allumant. Les yeux écarquillés, une femme contemplait d'un air atterré le désordre indescriptible auquel il avait donné libre cours. Submergé d'un irrépressible sentiment honteux, Readers se releva d'un bond sur ses jambes et s'inclina à plusieurs reprises face à elle.

― Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces ennuis ! s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. Je vais tout ranger, ne vous occupez de rien !

L'employée de ménage pencha la tête sur côté, tandis qu'elle posait le seau d'eau et son balai brosse contre un mur. Se répandant toujours en excuses, Readers s'attela à remettre debout les chevalets criblés de tâches, les yeux implacablement fixés sur le sol. Il était en train de songer à se servir de ses propres vêtements pour essuyer toute la peinture qu'il avait renversée, quand il se rendit compte que l'employée s'était elle aussi mise à nettoyer. Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

― Non, je vous en prie, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Ne vous donnez surtout pas cette peine pour moi. _S'il vous plait._

Les doux yeux noirs de la jeune femme le dévisagèrent en silence. Readers n'en avait jamais croisés d'aussi beaux. Il pouvait voir son propre reflet sur la surface, comme deux billes d'encre qui réfléchissaient la lumière environnante. Leur propriétaire finit par incliner de nouveau la tête vers lui, avec un demi-sourire gêné.

― Ce n'est rien, c'est mon travail.

Sa voix, à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement, bruissait comme les bottes qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige profonde.

― Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous laisser aller de cette manière, poursuivit-elle en ramassant plusieurs pots de peinture. C'est même plutôt fréquent, dans cette école.

Désemparé, Readers la regarda faire durant de longues secondes avant de se résoudre à la laisser l'aider. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de lui. Sa mère lui aurait déjà passé un savon mémorable, si elle avait été là.

― Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, confessa-t-il, penaud, en décollant des tracts et des pages de vieux journaux qu'il avait aplatis sur les murs collants. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours été celui qui s'efforçait d'arranger les choses, jamais celui qui provoquait le...

Il s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de raconter. L'inconnue le regardait toujours, de cet air à la fois poli et curieux, comme si elle voulait qu'il continue. Embarrassé, Readers roula les détritus en boule avant de les jeter dans la minuscule corbeille de papier.

― Aucune importance.

Ils continuèrent à nettoyer en silence. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, provoquer le désordre avait été bien plus simple, et beaucoup moins long, que redonner à l'Atelier son état originel. L'employée de ménage dut s'absenter quelques minutes pour chercher d'autres balais et seaux qui sentaient le citron. Vu les litres de peinture qui jonchaient le sol et les murs, Readers souhaitait plutôt voir apparaitre une armée de bouteilles de dissolvant. Mais le mélange nettoyant de la jeune femme suffisait amplement à enlever les couches les plus épaisses. La pensée absurde qu'elle s'était elle aussi fournie chez Dolce lui traversa l'esprit, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et se concentre sur les tâches à effacer.

Readers dut à plusieurs reprises tenter de masquer les gargouillements sonores de son estomac. Il devait au moins être onze, voire douze heures. Il était si épuisé que ses paupières tombaient d'elles-mêmes. Les bras las de fatigue, il plongea son balai dans un seau d'eau sale et se remit à frotter mollement le carrelage.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Hmh ? fit Readers, à deux doigts de s'endormir debout.

― Ce tableau, il est à vous ?

Il fit brusquement volte-face. Elle tenait entre ses mains la toile éventrée qu'il avait jetée par terre parce qu'elle n'avait pas plu au Grand Jury._ Sa_ toile.

― Vous pouvez le jeter, lui lança-t-il avec amertume. Non, attendez, je vais le faire moi-même.

Readers laissa tomber le balai et se dirigea vers elle à grands pas. Il attrapa la toile, la plia sans ménagement avant de la fourrer dans la poubelle à présent déformée. La femme en blouse le regardait de cet air toujours posé et intéressé.

― C'est donc à cause de cette toile ? Que vous êtes rentrés dans une telle colère.

Sa voix était si douce que les mots l'effleuraient sans l'atteindre. Pendant un instant, il songea à nier catégoriquement. Mais Readers finit par pencher la tête en arrière en poussant un profond soupir. Il ne se sentait même plus rageur. Seulement profondément abattu.

― Je savais bien que c'était trop beau, murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux. Mais, j'étais tellement convaincu d'avoir réussi, cette fois ! J'avais travaillé pendant des jours, des nuits, tout ça pour cette maudite toile…

Les traces de la peinture qu'ils avaient grattés sur la vitre étaient encore visibles, superposées à la blancheur du ciel lumineux. Pourquoi peindre était devenu un sujet si douloureux ?

― Ecoutez, commença-t-elle en ramassant plusieurs vieux journaux qui avaient été épargnés. Je ne prétendrai pas être une experte en tableaux, mais je sais au moins une chose à propos du vôtre.

Le peintre se retourna vers elle, étonné par le changement soudain du ton de sa voix caressante. Plus direct, plus _dur_.

― Si après tant de labeur et de patience, vous pouvez vous débarrasser de cette toile comme vous venez juste de le faire, c'est qu'au fond, vous n'avez jamais été vraiment fier de votre travail.

Le grésillement des lumières devient instantanément plus bruyant. Readers ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué : _« Pardon ? »_

― Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous mettre dans un état pareil, repartit l'employée en le gratifiant d'un sourire malicieux. Des tableaux, j'en ai vus. Mais peu que les auteurs étaient capables de jeter parce qu'ils n'avaient pas plu à d'autres. Et beaucoup de détruits parce que leurs créateurs eux-mêmes n'en étaient pas contents, au final.

Elle fit une pile de journaux encore intacts, et mit de côté ceux qui étaient inutilisables. Stupéfait, Readers promena son regard perdu dans toute la pièce, avant de finalement reprendre contenance.

― Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, rétorqua-t-il en s'efforçant de minimiser la brusquerie dans sa voix. Qu'on en soit fier ou pas, une fois achevé, notre travail ne nous appartient déjà plus. C'est le Grand Jury qui décide si une toile vaut le coup ou non. Ce que je pense ne compte pas.

Il serra les dents et poussa négligemment du pied un énorme pot vide : « _Ça ne compte plus._ »

― Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec celui-là ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son ton premier.

― C'est bien ça le problème, geignit Readers sans le vouloir. Ils m'ont dit qu'il « manquait quelque chose », mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre _quoi_. Je dois vraiment être un cas désespéré.

Il s'assit en tailleur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Se laisser aller devant une inconnue ne le gênait même plus. La femme resta silencieuse. Pendant de longues secondes, Readers n'entendit rien d'autre que les bruissements des papiers qu'elle ramassait et triait, et le grésillement persistant des vieilles lampes du plafond.

Les encouragements enthousiastes de sa famille ne tardèrent pas à revenir le tourmenter. Depuis les efforts qu'ils mettaient en place pour garder le chat immobile quand, petit, il voulait dessiner ce dernier, jusqu'aux derniers _joyaux,_ inestimables, qu'ils lui avaient prêté pour sa nouvelle vie à Kartesia. Leur soutien n'avait jamais failli. Et voilà qu'il réduisait tout cela à l'état de poussière au bout de seulement quelques mois.

_Il était pathétique._

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Son prétendu talent n'était rien. Sa famille avait eu tort de croire en lui, d'y placer un quelconque espoir. Il n'était, et ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un raté.

_Raté. _

_Raté._

_Raté._

― Dites-moi, est-ce que vous aimez peindre ?

Le bourdonnement cessa comme s'il venait de sortir la tête de l'eau. À un mètre de lui, la jeune femme le regardait avec l'air amusé d'une petite fille, tenant dans ses bras pâles les journaux immaculés. Ces longs cheveux, noirs et lisses, vacillèrent un peu lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le côté.

― Je veux dire, est-ce que vous aimez _toujours_ peindre ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa la pile devant elle. Son parfum évoquait à la fois l'odeur du citron et celle de fleurs fraîches.

― C'est tout ce que j'aime faire dans la vie, finit-il par répondre d'une voix timide et un peu enrouée. Sans le dessin, je… j'arrive pas à m'imaginer sans, c'est impossible.

Son visage ovale l'approuva doucement, tandis que ses doigts fins saisissaient une feuille de journal qui devait bien dater d'au moins trois ans.

― La peinture, le dessin, les… arts en général, tout ça, ce qui cache en partie derrière, c'est la création, n'est-ce pas ? Créer quelque chose de beau à partir de presque rien, non ?

― Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Readers, qui n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de se poser cette question.

Elle continuait de plier attentivement la feuille de papier, selon une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il examina attentivement ses gestes, sentant la curiosité pointer lentement le bout de son nez. Que comptait-elle faire avec ce détritus ?

― Je pense savoir ce qui n'allait pas dans votre tableau, reprit-elle dans un souffle, en affinant consciencieusement les plis du papier. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé dedans, c'est quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la technique, le talent ou tous les tics de vous autres, les artistes. Même moi, je peux y arriver.

Readers sentit monter en lui une vague indolente d'indignation : « Et _à quoi_ vous pensez exactement ? »

Elle se tut encore quelques instants, absorbée par son pliage qui prenait lentement forme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui tendit finalement la feuille imprimée qu'il comprit ce qu'elle avait accompli. Souriant à son tour, Readers saisit délicatement entre ses doigts sales l'éléphant de papier qu'elle avait créé, et qui tenait parfaitement debout au creux de sa paume.

― Où avez-vous appris à faire ça ? s'enquit-il en triturant les oreilles de l'animal. C'est vraiment formidable !

Tout était présent et bien agencé : les pattes, la trompe, et même une queue minuscule qui lui dépassait de l'arrière-train. Fasciné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le tourner et retourner dans sa main.

― Chez moi, on apprend ce genre de tour au jardin d'enfants, répondit-elle avec un sourire captivant. Donner ou redonner vie à ce qui n'en avait pas, ou ce qui était sur le point de la perdre. Tout ça seulement grâce à ce que vous avez là, ajouta-t-elle en levant ses dix doigts. Les hommes sont capables de bien des choses, il ne faut pas les sous-estimer.

Le regard de Readers passa alternativement de l'animal miniature à sa mine radieuse. Il restait totalement perplexe.

― Vous voulez dire que ce serait _ça_ qui manquait à ma toile ? s'hasarda-t-il en sondant son visage. Un éléphant ? De…_ de l'exotisme ?_

Pour la première fois, les sourcils de la jeune femme se rejoignirent dans une expression contrariée, qui fit sourire Readers de confusion.

― Vous vous attachez beaucoup trop à la forme, soupira-t-elle avec un évident mécontentement. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, _là_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Il avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces élèves qui ne devinait pas la bonne réponse, quand bien même il avait cette dernière plaquée sous les yeux.

― Un… un éléphant, bredouilla-t-il avec un air faussement entendu. C'est un éléphant !

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se fendirent de nouveau en un sourire empli de malice. Ses prunelles sombres ourlées de cils épais luisaient plus qu'avant.

― Et pourtant, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier journal. _Rien d'autre_ qu'un bout de papier. Non ?

Confus, Readers concentra une nouvelle fois son attention sur le pliage. Les caractères gras de la police d'écriture qui s'éparpillaient sur tout le corps de la bête. Les bandeaux colorés des différents articles qui s'étendaient sur les oreilles et un bout de la trompe. La moitié d'une photo d'un homme souriant collé sur sa patte arrière droite. Oui, cet adorable animal qu'il pouvait si facilement imaginer marcher et barrir le long de sa paume, n'était en réalité que du simple papier.

Les yeux de Readers s'arrondirent légèrement.

_Du vieux papier. Ce n'était que du papier._

― C'est la _vie_, murmura-t-il avec ébahissement.

L'employée se remettait savamment sur ses jambes en époussetant sa blouse de travail. Elle ramena ensuite ses cheveux sur sa nuque, l'air toujours réjoui.

― C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-il sans parvenir à modérer son enthousiasme. Ce qui manque à ce que j'ai créé… c'est la _vie_ !

― Je crois bien que nous en avons terminé avec cette pièce, déclara-t-elle dans le vide en contemplant l'Atelier.

Readers se releva d'un bond. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux ouverts pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici.

― Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas hésité à fracasser cette toile, continua-t-il d'un ton pressant. Je ne lui avais pas donné _vie_ !

Le groupe d'experts qui composait le Grand Jury avait dû remarquer cela au premier coup d'œil. Même cette femme, qui ne connaissait rien à l'art, l'avait compris. Readers l'observa rassembler les balais dans un même seau, avant d'empiler les autres sous ce dernier. Il aurait dû poser cette question il y a beaucoup plus longtemps.

― Qui êtes-vous ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, calant la pile de journaux secs sous son bras. Readers se précipita vers la porte et se posta devant. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir ainsi.

― Dites-le-moi, s'il vous plait.

Il se noya un peu plus dans la profondeur miroitante des deux perles noires qui le fixaient avec attention. Elle lui arrivait à peine au menton. Les ailes délicates de ses narines frémissaient imperceptiblement. Elle avait le genre de visage gracieux et altier pour lesquels des peintres ou des sculpteurs comme Dolce tueraient afin de l'avoir comme modèle.

― Celle qui vous souhaite une bonne continuation pour la suite, dit-elle simplement avec une légère tape sur l'épaule. Vous pouvez garder l'éléphant.

Readers respira une dernière fois une bouffée de son parfum floral et citronné lorsqu'il la laissa passer devant lui. Immobile, le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir avec ses seaux, ses balais, et la multitude de journaux jaunis coincée sous le bras, avant de disparaître définitivement à l'angle d'un mur.

* * *

Readers appliqua rapidement le dernier coup de pinceau. Aussitôt, la magie Picturale matérialisa devant lui les cordes épaisses qu'il avait peintes sur son ventre gonflé. Animés de leur propre volonté, les fils s'envolèrent vers Grey et Natsu et les ficelèrent férocement ensemble comme de vulgaires rôtis. Readers s'amusa intérieurement de leur expression débordant de dégoût alors que les deux adolescents s'insultaient en se donnant des coups de tête furieux. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer l'opération sur Macao et Wakaba quand il s'aperçut que Végéta n'avait toujours pas recommencé à danser, ou même à se lancer dans la bagarre générale qui les entourait. Les yeux plissés, le visage du garçon ne s'était même pas délesté de son expression boudeuse.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'interrogea-t-il en créant deux autres cordes d'un nouveau coup de pinceau. Tu sais tout, maintenant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

― Pourquoi tu es parti ? Cette école, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as quittée. On ne t'avait pas renvoyé !

Revivre tous ces évènements n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait craint. Au contraire, pendant un bref moment, Readers s'était surpris à retrouver son lui adolescent, empli de rêves et d'ambition, qu'il regardait maintenant avec une bienveillance d'homme mûr. Evoquer Dolce à voix haute avait également mis en évidence tous les points communs que son plus vieil ami comptait avec ce drôle de garçon en turban qui se tenait à côté de lui. La vie était décidemment un chemin bien étrange.

― J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas fait pour ce qu'elle me proposait, c'est tout, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et donc, au lieu de devenir un artiste connu dans le monde entier, j'ai préféré étudier la magie en venant ici.

Il dessina un visage triste sur son ventre et se tourna vers Végéta: « Tu aurais préféré ne pas me rencontrer, peut-être ? »

Le danseur tenta d'ignorer stoïquement le visage matérialisé qui se cognait obscurément contre son turban, avant de se mettre brusquement à le chasser des mains comme un moustique. Readers éclata de rire.

― J'espère en tout cas que je ne t'ai pas découragé, reprit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse. Tu sais, en ce qui concerne ton _fameux_ projet. Ce n'est pas parce que _moi,_ j'ai…

La langue entre les dents, Végéta réussit finalement à faire disparaître le visage importun en l'aplatissant entre ses paumes.

― Me décourager ? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Au contraire, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi motivé ! Je suis même plus que décidé, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire !

Il sauta sur l'une des seules tables encore debout avant de lever les bras en l'air et de hurler à plein poumons par-dessus le chambardement : « _Tiens-toi prête,_ _Ministrel ! J'arrive ! _»

Il eut à peine le temps d'entamer une nouvelle danse, dont lui seul avait le secret, qu'un lot de vaisselle lui atterrit en pleine figure. Readers le regarda l'instant suivant se lancer sans hésitation dans la bataille à la recherche du fautif.

Le peintre ne sentait pas vraiment l'humeur de participer aujourd'hui, en ce délicieux début d'après-midi qui fleurait bon celui du printemps. Il se voyait plutôt continuer à peindre dans son coin, près de la fenêtre, comme toujours. Dessiner et peindre, peindre et dessiner cette guilde extraordinaire qui ne cesserait jamais de vivre.

* * *

J'ai l'air de faire une fixette sur le ménage dans mes fics, mais c'est en fait un pur hasard, je vous le jure.


End file.
